My World and all my life : the Quidditch !
by pomme-violette
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Adrian Pucey est invité eu mariage moldu de la marraine de Mandy. Des petits problèmes de communications apparaissent entre le sang pur et les invités moldus.
1. Captain Quidditch Awards'

Je voudrais d'hors et déjà me faire pardonner pour cette vraie catastrophe que j'ai osé appeler fic mais j'ose espérer qu'une personne au moins l'aimera un tout petit peu. ^^

Je ne gagne - hélas ! - rien à publier ceci sauf si recevoir des tomates en pleine tête est une récompense pour vous. ^^

Merci à lotis-et-lola d'avoir corrigé ce texte en très peu de temps et d'avoir trouvé le titre qui sonne beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais trouvé !

_**'Captain Quidditch Awards'**_

Aujourd'hui, le capitaine de Gryffondor finissait sa scolarité. Elle allait devoir en trouver un autre d'ici la rentrée, si possible, le plus rapidement possible. Dit comme ça, cela paraissait simple _oui mais_ c'est un capitaine de Quidditch qu'elle cherchait ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'aurait due.

A l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard elle avait pu, premièrement en tant qu'élève de gryffondor puis en tant que professeur de Métamorphose, être en contact avec différents capitaines. Elle en avait tiré quelques conclusions : leur passion pour le Quidditch était inépuisable (ils pouvaient en parler des heures durant sans jamais laisser de blanc dans la conversation), ils étaient facilement irritable lorsque l'on remettait en doute leurs stratégies (même lorsque l'on était comme elle une supportrice fidèle) et légèrement tyrannique.

Certains plus que d'autres agissaient comme si Merlin en personne était sorti d'Avalon pour leur confier la lourde tâche de mener leur équipe à la victoire. C'est dans cette catégorie particulièrement effrayante que se trouver le candidat le plus sérieux pour l'élection.

Avec ces derniers que personne – même pas elle – n'arrivait à contrôler, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chances. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'en choisissant le joueur qui lui semblait le plus inoffensif (entendez par là celui qui, à la fin des entraînements, aurait le moins de cadavres à cacher) elle aurait eu la paix ! Le poste transformait les joueurs honnêtes pour qu'ils deviennent de vrais tyrans avec leurs coéquipiers, n'hésitant pas à les faire jouer par tous les temps, et ce, tout au long de l'année et ce sans comptait leur formidable et effrayante aptitude à harceler les gens.

Bref, elle doutait fortement que celui-ci ferait exception à la règle, il semblait, tout au contraire, vouloir en être le stéréotype le plus parfait. Il avait toutes les qualités et les défauts du poste : talentueux, passionné, la rage de vaincre, sachant se faire respecter (par la menace soit, mais elle n'avait jamais dit que ses lionceaux étaient des saints) mais cependant arrogant, borné, acharné dans le mauvais sens du terme, mauvais joueur, bagarreur …

Minerva McGonagall pouvait, malgré sa profonde aversion pour la divination, prédire qu' Olivier Dubois serait une vraie plaie pour elle, la harcelant et atterrissant régulièrement dans son bureau pour quelques _malheureux_ et _involontaires _incidents avec son homologue de Serpentard, Marcus Flint mais sa passion pour ce noble sport, l'espoir d'avoir la Coupe pendant les années à venir, et enfin, narguer _ce cher_ professeur Rogue, lui permettront sans doute de tenir le coup jusqu'à la prochaine nomination.

Enfin, si elle survivait jusque-là !

(Update du 2/4/09)


	2. Fier d' être  un Serpent

**Titre** Fière d'être ... un serpent

**Disclaimer:**Le Quidditch n'est pas à moi, les 4 maisons n'ont plus.

**Résumé :** Ou comment rendre folle la population poudlarienne grâce à un seul match.

C'est bien connus les Serpentard ont toujours dominé Poudlard, le Quidditch a juste renforcé cette domination.

**Rating :** pour tous

**Note : **Je sais c'est court mais tout de même un peu plus long que le premier, non ? En fait il n'y a que 1005 mots mais c'est 2 fois plus que le premier ( avec seuleument 452 mots) mais ma pauvre béta a du remanier et corriger également deux fois plus de fautes.

merci à Lotis-et-lola pour sa correction et à lily pour sa review anonyme ainsi qu'à Sellesta et Bibiou

* * *

_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

( tome 1)

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action, _  
_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._  
(tome 4)

* * *

Quelque soit l'époque, cette maison a toujours été différente des autres. Pour y être accepté, il faut être ambitieux, rusé, n'avoir aucun respect des lois, s'avoir s'imposer face aux autres, être souvent considéré comme asocial ... Un sang pur offre de meilleur condition de (sur)vie dans cette maison remplie de serpents venimeux. Les sang-impur doivent sans cesse faire leurs preuves et ont plutôt intérêt à être puissants pour affronter les plus réticents de leurs condisciples. Malgré quelques guerres internes, les Serpentards ont toujours dominé le reste de Poudlard.

Toute personne à Poudlard a appris, grâce aux mises en garde de ses aînés et souvent à ses dépens, que les Serpentards ne sont pas des gens fréquentables.

Et à certains moments précis de l'année, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et les plus peureux Gryffondors évitent encore plus de se trouver dans le champs de vision et de tir des Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc expliquer une si grande terreur ?

Une étude scientifique avait démontré, grâce notamment aux taux de remplissage de l'infirmerie tout au long de l'année, que durant la période précédant les match de Quidditch de Serpentard, la population serpentarde semblait se surpasser en tabassage de mioches sans défense, en moquerie en tout genre, en mauvais coups contre les autres habitants du château ... Ces hooligans, n'ayant pas énormement d'imagination, s'en prennaient toujours de la même manière face à leurs adversaires : nez cassé, métamorphoses et sortilèges souvent mal réussis mais qui obligaient les personnes visées à rester - au plus grand desespoir de leurs capitaines - plus longtemps que prévu à l'infirmerie.

Au bien sûr, on essaye de protéger son équipe mais il est bien connu que les Serpentards parviennent toujours à leur fin. Certains essayent même de les dénoncer mais les preuves manquantes et la présomption d'innocence obligent, les charges contre les coupables présumés doivent être régulièrement abandonnées( NdA : j'aurais pas du regarder les experts ou je sais pas trop quoi) .

Les matchs de l'équipe des verts et argents sont toujours redoutés de tous et particulièrement des capitaines. Peut-on créer des tactiques en sachant que l' adversaire n'en a aucune si ce n'est déséquilibré par tous les moyens l'équipe adverse afin de mener le jeu? D'ailleurs, peut-on vraiment entrainer une équipe à se faire tabasser sans soi-même avoir le droit de les amocher ? Comment peut-on créer des tactiques efficaces en sachant que le nombre de joueurs composant l'équipe diminuera au fur et à mesure que le match durera ? Telles sont les questions qui hantent et tourmentent les esprits des malheureux capitaines.

Une étude sur le comportement des élèves a également révélé que le comportement des élèves changent brutalement à l'approche d'un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Celle-ci a démontré que l'appartenance à une maison précise, déterminera sa réaction face à ce match.

Qui ayant fait ses études à Poudlard n'a jamais vu les Poufsouffles s'agitaient dans tous les sens, jetaient des regards affolés autour d'eux ? Afin d'éviter les sorts perdus entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ils rentrent le plus rapidement possible dans leur salle commune par dizaine afin, sans doute, de se protéger les uns les autres et de paraître plus imposants qu'ils ne le sont en réalité. Ils évitent aussi d'afficher des marques de soutien envers les rouges et or de peur de représailles de la part des verts et argent.

Les Serdaigles aiment dire qu'ils sont neutres, mais par mesure de précaution, préférent s'isoler dans leur tour ou dans le seul endroit dans tout Poudlard où l'on est sûr de ne rencontrer aucun danger, car ni les serpents ni les lions ne fréquentent ou bien même ne connaissent leur lieu favori : la bibliothèque.

Les Gryffondors, tâchant de rester fidèle à leur réputation, essayent de défendre leur équipe du mieux qu'ils peuvent en rendant coups pour coups. Malheureusement pour eux, étant moins doués pour dissimuler leurs crimes, les conséquences sont plus sérieuses et jamais le château ne semble aussi propre.

Leur équipe s'entraine dans la mauvaise humeur, souvent dans des conditions météorologiques difficiles et ce, qu'importe si il ne reste que deux ou trois joueurs sur pieds, les autres faisant, pour une raison officiellement inconnue, des petits ou grands séjours non désirés à l'infirmerie - quoique selon le capitaine, manquer un entrainement doit être vraiment relaxant. Les plus jeunes ont pour consigne de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs plus que nécessaire et de rejoindre leurs salles communes dès la fin des cours et des repas.

Les nerfs des pauvres capitaines finissent par craquer et cause de nombreux dégâts : il a été rapporté dans l' Histoire de Poudlard - livre de chevet de nombreux Serdaigles et d'une Miss-Je-sais-Tout que nous connaissons tous- qu'un capitaine était devenu si paranoïaque qu'il avait ensorcellé - et détruit par la même occasion- les toilettes des vestiaires de Gryffondor car il avait cru voir son rival dans le fond de la cuvette.

Poudlard, transformé pour l'occasion en terrain de jeu pour serpents, doit transporter chaque année de nombreuses âmes sensibles à Ste Mangouste, victimes du choc de voir les verts et argent sourirent devant tout ce chaos.

Oui, les élèves de Salazar ont de quoi être fiers d'eux-même, aucune équipe dans le monde entier n'a su à ce point terroriser ses adversaires.

Comme on dit chez eux : A_u Quidditch comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis._


	3. Le Quidditch, ce sport de nul

**Titre :** Le Quidditch, un sport de nul

**Entraîneur :** pomme-violette

**Equipe/Joueur :** OC

**Catégorie :** Set retour, 19ème but: **Le Quidditch pour les nuls**

**Rating **: K 

J'aimerais tellement être assise devant la cheminée de la salle commune, à lire un bon livre. Au lieu de ça, je suis dehors sous la pluie.

Je suis trempée de la tête aux pieds, et ce, malgré mon parapluie, qui se retourne sous la force du vent, et mon sort d'imperméabilité, qui comme la plupart de mes enchantements est raté.

Des hurlements me tirent hors de mes désagréables pensées. Et dire que je suis obligée d'assister à **ça**.

Depuis ma première année c'est la même chose, il faut que **toute** la maison soit là et qu'importe le temps dehors. Soit disant que ça renforce le moral de l'équipe, que ça les motive à gagner. N'importe quoi ! Que le stade soit rempli ou désert ne change rien, ils n'ont besoin de personne pour insulter, tricher, pousser, frapper, ... pour mettre hors d'état de jouer leurs adversaires.

Je laisserais volontiers à mes camarades le soin de les " encourager ", je m'éclipserais en douce du match, mais malheureusement pour moi, le capitaine de l'équipe avait prévu mon envie de liberté, et m'a confiée à ses amis. L'un d'entre eux, Max, m'a demandée d'arrêter de bouder et de regarder LE match du siècle. Son troisième oeil est digne de notre professeur de Divination, puisque depuis trois ans qu'il me surveille, aucune de ses prédictions/pronostics ne s'est réalisée.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois. Je repense au rire de Dumbledore lorsqu'il a refusé de changer le jour du match. Selon lui, les match ne se déplacent pas parce-qu'une spectatrice veut faire une sieste à ce moment là. Je me vengerais de cette égoïste. Je devrais aller le dénoncer à Mme Pomfresh, lui dire que ce sera sa faute si son infirmerie sera bondée d'élèves malades, ou pour sa consommation excessive de bonbons aux citrons.

Or de question que je subisse cette torture l'année prochaine. Les attrapeurs attendent quoi pour faire leur travail ? Que j'attrape la baballe dorée moi même ?

Au bout de quatre longues heures, la torture- ou le match selon le point de vue- s'arrête enfin. Je cours en direction dePoudlard, puis jusqu'à ma chère cheminée. Soufflant sur mon chocolat chaud, je regarde Killian entrer en fureur. Je me lève et interpelle mon ennemi personnel avant qu'il ne parte dans son dortoir. Ce que j'allais lui dire était très dangereux, mais à long terme, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour moi.

- _Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu me forces à assister au match, on perd ? _dis-je d'une voix neutre. _Je suis une porte-poisse, et bien que je hais - pardon je n'aime pas le Quidditch à sa juste valeur, je pense que pour l'honneur et le triomphe de la maison, je devrais être interdite du stade, non ? _

Je voyais à son visage fermé et concentré, qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait sûrement se demander s'il devait prendre le risque de continuer de me punir pour ces maudites paroles que j'avais échangé avec lui il y a maintenant trois ans.

- _Tu n'a pas tort Ambre, tes mauvaises ondes pertubent les joueurs de notre équipe. Tu es une vrai porte-poisse, tu nous as fait rater trois finale, alors tu ne pourras plus assister avec le reste des Serpentards à nos match._

Cette deuxième phrase avait fait naître en moi un énorme sentiment de joie et d'espoir. Mais il disparut alors qu'un énorme sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Quelle idée stupide avait-il encore eu ?

- _Mais si tu vas avec les supporters des autres équipes, c'est à eux que tu porteras poisse. J'aurais jamais pu y penser sans toi. Je dirais à Max de t'accompagner à chaque match, je voudrais pas que mon nouveau porte-bonheur attérisse à l'infirmerie._

Killian partit, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir. Mais pourquoi suis-je donc incapable de me taire ? Je devrais savoir depuis la dernière fois que parler Quidditch avec lui ne m'attire que des ennuis. Et dire que tout à commencer parce-que je lui avais dit " de me laisser travailler en paix au lieu de me parler de son sport pourri et réservé aux nuls dans son genre" .

Pour lui, c'est impossible de ne pas aimer le Quidditch, c'est pourquoi chaque année à mon anniversaire il m'envoit un livre sur le Quidditch : le premier pour enfants, le deuxième expliqué aux moldus et cette année Le Quidditch pour les nuls en constatant le niveau déplorable de ma connaissance des balles, règles, balais, ...

J'espère qu'il ne passera jamais professionnel, je deviendrais alors une porte-bonheur/poisse selon où je me place. Si je connaissais le con qui a ( fait sauter le pont ) créer ce sport d'abrutis.


	4. ma vengeance inattendue

**Titre **: 

**Entraîneur :** Pomme-violette

**Equipe/Joueurs** : Marcus Flint, Olivier Dubois, et jumeaux Weasley évoqués

**Catégorie :** Set aller 5ème but : **La plus belle des victoires, **

**Rating :** K 

**Notes :**** remerciments pour la correction**: Lotis et Lola **et pour la muse des prénoms **__Bibiou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me souviens être descendu de mon balais et d'avoir été entouré par bon nombre des supporters de notre équipe - et même par certaine au courbe presque aussi bien formées que celles du futur éclair de feu que j'ai aperçues grâce à mon oncle Alban qui travaille sur ce projet. J'espère qu'il pourra m'en avoir un, ou peut-être avoir une remise - de préférence de plusieurs centaines de gallions.

Mon euphorie n'était pas prête de se dissiper car à la fin de chaque match victorieux, une fête est organisée dans la salle commune. Je racontais à des premières années impressionnées pourquoi j'avais feinté d'aller à droite pour faire croire à Galaad l'un des poursuiveur de Serdaigle qu'il allait pouvoir marquer alors que je revins à ma place pour protéger mon précieux cercle gauche. J'ai sans doute légérement enjolivé mon rôle dans notre victoire, mais il faut dès le plus jeune âge faire entrer dans la tête des supporters qu'un gardien vaut autant ( si ce n'est plus) qu'un attrapeur.

Mais tout de même, je ne méritais pas _**ça**_ ? Les choses ont commençé à déraper quand les jumeaux sont apparus dans mon champs de vision avec sans que je m'en rendent compte leur sourire " tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu es notre prochaine victime ". Insouciant, je continuais de narrer mes exploits à mon public qui avait en quelque sorte lui aussi participé à grand renforts d'applaudissements et de hurlements à la défaite des bleu et argent.

C'est une chance pour les jumeaux que je ne sache pas lequel des deux m' a défié de faire cette stupidité, sinon je lui aurais rendu la vie infernale même si la vieille McGo n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié. Ils m'ont pris par les sentiments, clamant haut et fort de façon à ce que toute personne dans la Salle Commune entende bien qu'un vrai Gryffondor n'a peur de rien et qu'en étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor je devais leur montre l'exemple. Et moi comme un imbécile j'ai accepté immédiatement sans même savoir ce qui m'attendait, comme dirais Flint : " tu marches pas, tu cours ! ".

Lorsqu'ils m'apprirent que je devais m'introduire cette nuit dans le dortoir de Flint, en prenant soin d'emporter une preuve avec moi, mon cœur et mon esprit ont cessé de fonctionner. Je restais figé sur place provoquant ainsi le rire de mes " camarades" .

Et maintenant je suis perdu quelque part dans les cachots sombres et glaciaux de Poudlard, avec pour seule lumière le lumos produit par ma baguette, cherchant désespérément l'ouverture de la Salle Commune des serpents, rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer dans ce lieux je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps, et pas le genre de frissons quand on se retrouve sur un balais à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol.

Enfin je trouve et prononce le mot de passe : " ODERINT, DUM METUANT "(1) que m'ont fourni mes deux batteurs, d'ailleurs je préfère ne pas savoir comment ils l'ont su.

A 4 heures du matin, tout le monde dors chez les Serpentards, je n'ose même pas m'imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un me trouvait ici. Je découvre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, refusant de retourner à la tour bredouille, je prend le courage qu'il me reste et monte le plus doucement possible l'escalier. Première année, deuxième année, ... 6ème année : Marcus Flint, Spartacus Fing, Derreck Chaouki et Leogredan O'connell...

Alors : je rentre, je rentre pas ? Pense aux moqueries que tu recevras des autres gryffondors, pense à ton équipe dont tu ne mériteras pas le moindre respect. Je suis rentré mais maintenant où dors Flint ? Je ne pense pas que tirer les rideaux de 4 lits passe inaperçu.

J'ouvre le premier, et découvre un Spartacus Fing ronflant comme un bien heureux, tout de suite il est beaucoup imposant quand tant normal.

Ce dortoir, si on excepte les couleurs et la température très froides, ressemblent assez au notre avec un tas de linge, des parchemins, papiers de bonbons qui traînent par terre. Le lit le plus reculé de la pièce doit être celui de Flint car je crois reconnaître son sac de cours. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je découvris dans ce lit.

C'est avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et tenant la photo d'un Marcus Flint serrant son doudou et avec un filet de bave à la bouche, que je rentre enfin dans ma maison, dérangeant par ailleurs la Grosse Dame et effrayant les jumeaux au passage les jumeaux qui m'avaient attendus patiemment. J'ai enfin l'occasion de me venger de toutes les fois où cette ordure m'a humilié.

---------------------------------------------------------

1- ODERINT, DUM METUANT Qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent


	5. Pas de bague au doigt, mais

**Titre : ****Pas de bague au doigt, mais la tête dans le chaudron**.  
**Entraîneur : ****Pomme-violette**

**Bêta**** : ****_Eleha_**** a fait du bon boulot en me mettant sous le nez mes incohérences et mes petites bêtises. Merci ^^ **  
**Equipe/Joueur(s) : ****Adrian Pucey**  
**N° Case :** 06  
**Intitulé de la case :** **Le joueur apprend qu'il y a 4 ans, lors d'une fête, il (elle) s'est marié(e) à un(e) illustre inconnu(e).**

**Rating : K**

**Note de l'entraîneur :** Le choix du lieu peut paraître bizarre, surtout que certain n'existe pas, mais je me suis dit que ça m'aiderait à me remettre dans l'ambiance du Ministère pour achever ma Croisade sur Cornélius Fudge.

Les Langue de plomb sont les sorciers qui travaillent dans le Département des Mystères.

------------------------------------

En cette belle journée d'Août, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé car les apprentis sorciers étaient venus acheter le matériel nécessaire à une première ou énième année scolaire à l'école Poudlard. Ils s'agglutinaient tous devant les vitrines des magasins, surchargées - comme chaque année à cette période - de publicités aux slogans accrocheurs et couleurs tapageuses, rendant impossible la circulation dans l'avenue principale.

Tout cela rappelait à Adrian Pucey de très mauvais souvenirs de son adolescence : Adrian n'avait jamais réussit - aussi « bon » Serpentard qu'il soit - à convaincre sa mère de ne pas l'y accompagner ou encore d'envoyer un elfe de maison à leur place.

Alors elle venait et regardait avec indifférence le commun des sorciers mais se faisait, à son goût, un peu trop chaleureuse en serrant contre elle quelques uns de ses compagnons de Serpentard tels que Flint ou Montague (qu'importe le fait qu'ils soient les petits cousins de la vieille Tante Elisabeth ou de l'oncle Asphar) qui, à leurs sourires pervers, étaient ravis d'une telle proximité.

Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais elle le faisait encore et toujours. L'embarrasser était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour se venger de son « insensible fils » qui préférait jouer au Quidditch avec ses coéquipiers pendant les vacances plutôt que de retourner chez lui passer du temps en famille. Ce qu'elle pouvait être rancunière quand elle le voulait !

Enfin, cette période était loin derrière lui à présent : à vingt-cinq ans, il avait fait sa vie. A la grande surprise de tous, y compris de lui-même, il avait réussi les concours et la formation pour devenir Langue de Plomb. Il s'occupait à présent de projets classés secrets pendant que la plupart de ses amis travaillaient dans l'entreprise familiale - pour information Adrian n'avait tenu qu'un été avec son père avant de tout laisser tomber sitôt septembre arrivé - ou dans des minuscules bureaux du Ministère de la Magie, ce qui était tellement ennuyeux qu'ils pouvaient tout moment mourir d'ennuie à l'instar de leur ancien professeur d'Histoire, H. Binns.

Sur le plan personnel, tout se passait bien pour lui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à ses yeux, Mandy et lui ne s'étaient jamais quittés après leur sortie de Poudlard et avaient même emménagés ensemble dans un petit appartement dans le Londres sorcier l'année suivante.

Aujourd'hui, il prévoyait de la demander en mariage. Il venait d'acheter la bague, ornée de saphir et d'émeraude pour représenter les couleurs de leur ancienne maison, dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il devait à présent se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour obtenir les formulaires à remplir si sa Mandy disait oui. Il essayerait de glisser le contrat de mariage de sa famille dans le tas en espérant qu'elle le signe sans regarder – ce qui n'arriverait pas puisque l'ancienne Serdaigle était devenue méfiante à son contact. Comme si Serpentard rimait forcément avec fourberie !

Régulièrement, il profitait de la réputation de sa profession – ou en tout cas essayait de le faire – pour amadouer Mandy : « Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à ranger l'appartement mais, par précaution, le chef m'a conseillé de rester allongé et de ne pas faire de magie ce week-end puisque les derniers essais ont été assez… par Salazar, qu'est-ce j'aimerais pouvoir briser ce stupide sort de confidentialité! ». Malheureusement, elle était insensible à ses excuses surtout lorsqu'il essayait d'échapper à sa part de corvées ménagères.

Dans les ascenseurs du Ministère, avec sa robe de fonction et un air revêche créé pour l'occasion, Adrian Pucey essayait d'intimider le plus de fonctionnaires possibles. A chaque fin de semaine, il comparait ses résultats avec deux collègues Langue de Plomb dont les vrais noms avaient été oubliés au profit de leur surnom : Moroz et Funestar. En parlant de ça, il faudrait qu'il s'en trouve un aussi - du genre Makabre ?

Il aimait aussi narguer ses proches en leur disant que son métier était intéressant (ce que personne ne pouvait contredire puisque personne ne savait en quoi il consistait hé hé) et bien mieux payé que le leur. Ensuite, Marcus ne manquait pas de lui rabattre son caquais : il était joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il était pressenti pour occuper le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre pendant les qualifications pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui aurait lieu en Bulgarie, et blablabla … Rabat joie !

Ensuite, Adrian se mettait à bouder comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère le privait de ses suslesangs – soit disant que ces sucettes le rendaient encore plus hyper actif ! Finalement, il titillait son ancien capitaine sur sa réputation, sa place dans l'équipe, ses relations … jusqu'à obtenir des billets pour assister au match sans débourser le moindre galion de sa poche. Marcus grognait lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était, une fois de plus, tombé dans le piège sous l'œil amusé de Montague et celui goguenard d'Adrian.

Il entra dans l'atrium, passa à côté de la nouvelle statue du Ministère et s'approcha du bureau de la sécurité où se trouvait Eric Munch, mal rasé et vêtu de son habituelle robe bleue comme les plumes de paon, pour y déposer sa baguette. Après avoir rempli les formalités d'usage, il monta dans l'un des nombreux ascenseurs et descendit au niveau 1, où siège en partie le Département de la Justice.

Il en ressortit choqué et désespéré : l' « aimable » secrétaire avait refusé de lui confier le moindre formulaire d'union magique après avoir consulté son dossier car « il était marié depuis 4 ans avec une moldue puisqu'elle ne figure sur aucun registre du Ministère de la Magie ». Absurde ! On ne peut pas oublier son propre mariage, n'est ce pas ? Et encore moins avec une moldue !

Adrian avait besoin d'évacuer la tension accumulée aujourd'hui ce pourquoi il se rendit dans la Salle des Prophéties du Département des Mystères, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restaitaprès le passage dévastateur du Balafré et de ce qui lui servait d'amis : une petite rangée de prophéties - protégées par une bonne vingtaine de sorts anti-casses - en était le seul vestige.

Aujourd'hui, la salle servait avant tout d'espace de détente pour les Langues de Plomb. Les mordus de Quidditch, dont il faisait évidemment parti, avaient réussi à réquisitionner plus des ¾ de la salle en casant dans un coin le terrain de Bavboules et dans un autre, son elfe de maison préféré : celui chargé des boissons et encas.

Adrian n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction des « Snitchies » du septième étage** (1)** s'ils apprenaient l'existence, au sein même du Ministère, d'un tel endroit. Même feu Fudge avait eu assez d'esprit pour refuser leurs nombreuses et insistantes demandes !

Lorsqu'il venait dans cette salle, Adrian aimait prendre une batte et frapper de toutes ses forces sur les cognards jusqu'à l'épuisement, en dépit du fait qu'il était poursuiveur du temps de ses études à Poudlard. Parfois, il imaginait que les balles déchaînées devenaient des têtes et sa force décuplait.

Il se vengeait ainsi de tout ce que lui avait subir Marcus sous prétexte d'être son capitaine de Quidditch («- Puisque certain ont feinté de s'échauffer après l'entraînement, vous ferez 15 tours de terrain en courant et ceci n'est _pas_ négociable. Le sang froid des Serpentards vous protégera sûrement de la tempête de neige. – En fait, ils ont besoin de chal… - Et vingt tours de plus. Vous remercierez votre camarade Pucey après mon départ. »), ou de son patron à cause de qui son bureau avait l'air d'appartenir à un pur gryffondor, ou de sa mère qui le harcelait sans arrêt pour avoir des petits enfants ou … Enfin bref.

Et aujourd'hui, cette stupide secrétaire était sa nouvelle cible préférée, pour la manière dont elle lui avait parlé et congédié mais aussi, parce qu'il savait à présent qu'elle avait raison. En effet, il se rappelait certaines bribes de souvenir de cette journée.

Tout avait commencé par un horrible dîner familial chez sa grand-mère maternelle qui inaugurait sa villa aux Etats-Unis où elle comptait profiter du soleil durant ses vieux jours : Pansy Zabini, sa cousine, avait préparé pour l'occasion de « succulents gâteaux » à la myrtille et aux olives. Mélange plutôt étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'avait osé le lui dire de peur de subir une nouvelle crise de larmes ou de colère que seules les femmes enceintes jusqu'aux yeux peuvent avoir. Elle les avait, de toute évidence, intoxiqués et par conséquent devait être tenue pour seule et unique responsable de ce qui avait dû se passer ensuite.

Il se souvenait avoir quitté le manoir familial le plus tôt possible puis s'être rendu dans l'un des ces Casinos de Las Vegas qui plaisaient énormément aux moldus. Mandy n'aurait vraiment pas aimé qu'il aille dans cette « ville du péché », pourtant ne lui avait-elle pas souvent reproché de ne pas s'intéresser à eux ? Il avait même fait des efforts pour passer inaperçu dans l'immense foule de moldus qui l'entourait et Salazar sait que ce ne fut pas évident quand des hommes ou des femmes lui demandaient son numéro de téléphone alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agissait !

Il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre d'alcool et pourtant il se sentait aussi ivre que lors de sa première victoire au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard. A partir de là, tout devenait confus si ce n'est le visage d' « Elvis, mais appelle moi The King petit » alors que celui-ci lui faisait répéter chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Et il s'était réveillé sur le sol d'un hôtel miteux avec une folle envie de vomir.

Il avait naïvement cru que rien ne s'était passé puisqu'il était encore habillé de la tête au pied mais maintenant il savait qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : se marier. Il aurait dû écouter les mises en garde que faisaient ses amis sur le mariage. Il avait ri d'eux et pourtant ils étaient bien placés pour dénoncer cette institution : une rouquine s'était jeté sur l'un sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper et l'autre se faisait dompter par une Harpie d'à peine 1m60 les bras levés! En même temps, il n'avait jamais imaginé épouser une autre que Mandy, qui avait beaucoup de défauts mais qui lui pardonnait facilement les siens.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, il rangea la bague de fiançailles dans le lieu qu'il pensait être le plus sûr puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Mandy, préparant ce qui semblait être des pâtes. Flairant le danger que représentait sa chère et tendre près d'un feu, il se précipita pour l'aider et l'envoya plutôt mettre la table.

----------------

Adrian ne portait peut-être pas de bague, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la tête coincée dans le chaudron.

En effet, si le lendemain matin Adrian s'était donné la peine de ranger le linge que Mandy avait repassé au lieu de le laisser sur une chaise, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé un petit écrin de velours contenant une bague de fiançailles dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement et n'aurait jamais commencé à rêver d'un mariage mi-moldu mi-sorcier pour représenter ses origines. Adrian aurait pu vivre ainsi encore de longues années comme si de rien n'était, la vie était parfois mal faîte.

Mais nous allons le laisser découvrir ça seul, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fin.**

**(1)** Le terme « Snitchies » est tiré d'un O.S. d'Owlie_Wood nommée Au Septième étage, que je vous conseille car il est excellent ^^


	6. Tel un doloris

**Titre:** Tel un doloris.  
**Entraîneur:** pomme-violette  
**Disclaimer:** Univers et personnages empruntés à J. K. Rowling.  
**Equipe/Joueur(s):** Adrian Pucey  
**Catégorie:** Jeu de l'oie  
**Numéro de case:** 17  
**Intitulé de case:** "Arnaque aux joueurs"  
**Rating:** K

**Note de l'entraîneur:**

La veille, Adrian Pucey -d'humeur romantique- avait chuchoté à l'oreille de sa petite amie que ce qui lui manquerait le plus à la fin de l'année scolaire serait sa présence près de lui. Ce qui avait fait rougir Mandy.

De baguettes en chaudrons, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il quitterait bien volontiers le temps des vacances. A ce moment là, il avait naïvement dit « les cours » et « les parchemins à remplir à la dernière minute ».

Pourquoi naïvement ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait oublié la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver à Poudlard. Une rencontre avec Peeves dans un couloir désert ? Non. Une retenue à récurer une salle de cours inutilisée depuis des siècles avec pour seule compagnie Rusard ? Non plus. Se faire renvoyer chez lui ? Si seulement !

Il avait pour habitude d'appeler cette chose monstrueuse « séance de doloris » étant donné que les entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux séances de tortures qu'infligeait au sommet de sa gloire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ces disciples incompétents.

En effet, le capitaine – Marcus Flint- agissait lui aussi en tyran : il ordonnait et les autres devaient s'exécuter sans jamais protester sous peine d'être sévèrement corrigé _magiquement_ _ou_ _non_. Il n'était pas rare qu'un joueur rentre dans la salle commune – quand il avait eu la chance de ressortir de l'entraînement en un morceau plus ou moins intact- complètement épuisés et endoloris par les exercices physiques imposés par leur despotique capitaine, frigorifié lorsqu' arrivait les premiers gèles de l'hiver écossais, etc.

En ce Dimanche, alors que le Soleil n'avait pas encore pris la peine de pointer le bout de sa baguette, Adrian se rendit compte à quel point il avait pu ce tromper : Flint, sous prétexte de pratiquer pendant que tous les ennemis de leur noble équipe dorment comme des imbéciles au lieu de les espionner, était venu le réveiller dans son dortoir à 4h00 du matin. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du traumatisme qu'une telle vision peut provoquer chez un esprit aussi fragile que le sien ?

Il s'était bien fait avoir : personne ne l'avait prévenu de tous les inconvénients – et Salazar qu'ils sont nombreux !- qu'impliquerait son adhésion à l'équipe de Serpentard !

Pourquoi le choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé dans une autre maison ? Il refusait de s'imaginer à Poufsouffle, question de fierté : ils ne gagnaient jamais leurs matches ! Gryffondor n'était pas la meilleure équipe pour lui puisque le fanatisme de Dubois paraissait être d'intensité identique _voire supérieure_ à celui de son propre capitaine ! Il ne restait plus que Serdaigle. Certes l'équipe de Serdaigle était moins prestigieuse que la sienne mais les joueurs de Davies ne semblaient pas se plaindre de lui.

Et en plus, ça lui aurait évité d'être mal à l'aise avec Mandy au vu du dernier plan de Flint. Lorsque ce dernier les avait retenus de commencer l'échauffement, Adrian s'était demandé quelle idée de « génie » sa Majesté avait bien pu encore trouvé.

En fait, il n'y avait pas eu de nouveautés : il fallait anéantir l'adversaire par tous les moyens et la séance d'entraînements serait pour la première fois entièrement consacré aux divers moyens d'y parvenir.

Pendant trois heures, ils avaient donc répétés -encore et encore - des mouvements interdits par les règles du Quidditch tels que le hochequeue ou encore le pique-souaffle (dont le contre sort était dur à maîtriser), tout en essayant au maximum de ne pas se faire remarquer par l'arbitre joué ici par Marcus « parce que tricher était une chose, se faire prendre en était une autre ! »

Jusqu'à présent, Adrian s'était toujours soucié de la mauvaise réputation de sa maison comme de sa première chaussette mais il avait surpris une conversation entre des Serdaigle qui l'avait fortement déçu : Cho Chang médisait sur leur compte et sa chère Mandy n'avait même pas essayé de le défendre ! Elle avait même l'air d'approuver alors que lui avait au moins la décence de grommeler faiblement lorsque ces camarades critiquaient certaines Serdaigle de leur année !

Puisque tout le monde – y compris sa petite amie- s'attendait à ce qu'il se comporte comme une brute épaisse et en véritable tricheur, il n'allait pas les décevoir au prochain match !

A_u Quidditch comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis !_


	7. Un entraînement spécial

**Titre:** Un entraînement particulier  
**Entraîneur:** Pomme-violette  
**Disclaimer:** Univers et personnages empruntés à J. K. Rowling.  
**Equipe/Joueur(s):** Adrian Pucey, Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint  
**Catégorie:** Jeu de l'oie  
**Numéro de case:** 25  
**Intitulé de case:** **Deux joueurs, un arbitre et un journaliste**, défi technique  
**Rating:** K

**Note de l'auteur** :

**Résumé** : Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint n'avait jamais brillé par leur éloquence durant les entretiens avec la presse, loin de là. L'ultimatum posé par leur club les avait incités à remédier à ce problème. Et Adrian Pucey se ferait une joie d'être leur coach, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Une voix d'homme. Il se retourne afin d'être dos à la porte.

Un cri. Il couvre sa tête d'un oreiller.

Un hurlement furieux. Il supplie Mandy d'aller voir l'intrus.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas puisqu'elle était partie rendre visite à sa grand-mère moldue la veille et ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la soirée. Un nouveau cri rageur le poussa à repousser ses couvertures et à sortir de son lit. Quel était l'imbécile de sorcier qui avait osé le réveiller un dimanche matin en restant coincé dans sa cheminée ?

Marcus Flint.

Il aurait dû s'en douter : à part son ancien capitaine qui avait montré aussi peu de respect pour son sommeil si précieux à ses yeux ? Même sa mère ne s'était jamais risquée à le réveiller avant 7 heures du matin !

Par contre, la présence d'Olivier Dubois, écrasant de tout son poids un Marcus Flint grognant, dans l'âtre l'avait surpris car les deux sorciers n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande amitié que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle ils avaient été engagés.

Adrian avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en imaginant la raison qui avait pu pousser les deux hommes à venir _ensemble volontairement_ chez lui. Et surtout, dans quel pétrin avaient-ils l'intention de l'entraîner ? Et pourquoi _lui_ d'abord ?

Adrian leva les boucliers de protection de la cheminée afin de libérer ses « visiteurs ». Se souvenant d'un sermon de Mandy deux ans auparavant, il leur demanda d'enlever toute la suie de leurs vêtements avant de leur faire signe de s'installer sur le sofa du salon.

Au lieu de céder à la tentation qu'était de virer les deux sorciers de son appartement, Adrian s'efforça d'ignorer les ricanements moqueurs Flint qui affirmait que Mandy était celle qui tenait la baguette dans leur couple et s'enquerra de la raison de leurs présences.

- Si je récapitule tout, vous avez merdé et maintenant vous compter sur moi pour tout arranger ? demanda incrédule Adrian Pucey.

- Ouais on était là, pas la peine de nous le rappeler, grogna Flint.

Et pour avoir merdé, ils avaient merdés. Après leur premier match en équipe officielle, ils avaient été désignés par l'entraîneur pour répondre aux questions des journalistes sportifs. A la plus grande joie de ces derniers, peu habitués à ce genre de pratiques, ils avaient été mal à l'aise et _légèrement_ mal adroit dans leurs propos.

Ce dont la reportrice de Sorcière Hebdo avait plus que profité : naïfs, les deux jeunes joueurs n'avaient pas compris ses sous-entendus lorsqu'elle leurs posait des questions sur leur relation.

C'était leurs mères respectives qui les avaient prévenu du résultat : le magazine avait fait sa Une de leur relation «passionnelle», presque «fatale» voire même «étouffante» puisqu'il en était ainsi depuis leur première rencontre à Poudlard où ils avaient déjà «besoin/envie de dominer l'autre».

L'article disait également qu'ils étaient très complices : ils avaient la fâcheuse manie d'interrompre l'autre pour finir ses phrases, ils se tenaient la main (photo à l'appui), comme n'importe quel couple amoureux. D'ailleurs le club leur avait même proposé de partager un appartement à leur plus « grande joie » ! Sorcière Hebdo, voulant récompenser le fait qu'ils s'assument totalement leurs préférences sexuelles, les avait déclarés «icônes gays» de l'année.

Inutile de préciser que toutes les citations et la photographie ont été sorties de leurs contextes, n'est-ce pas ?

Après l'interview avec la journaliste perverse et manipulatrice, ils eurent un problème avec un reporter du Quidditch Magazine. En effet Jack O'Brian, en bon ancien joueur de Quidditch, ne connaissait pas la signification du mot « tact » ce qui s'était cruellement ressentit dans sa critique du match : après de brefs compliments sur leurs bonnes actions – un remarquable arrêt pour Olivier lors d'un penalty et une feinte bien menée par Flint qui avait contribuée à l'égalisation des scores dans la première partie – il avait commencé à citer une à une leurs fautes.

Dans un total manque de lucidité, il ne s'était pas arrêté alors qu'en face de lui les deux sorciers s'énervaient de plus en plus. Que leur coach ou la direction du club émettent des critiques négatives était une chose, qu'un parfait inconnu les tourne en ridicule en était une autre !

Et il y avait eu la parole de trop : « De toute manière, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que les 'Bleus' sachent correctement joués ». Olivier bondit de l'étroit canapé mis à leurs dispositions et se jeta sur le journaliste pour lui exprimer son point de vue. Très vite, tout avait dégénéré : Olivier se battaient à la moldue contre le journaliste pendant que Marcus s'occupait magiquement des gardes qui essayaient de les séparer. Attirés par les cris, les autres joueurs étaient venus leur prêter main forte et cela avait finit par 4 blessés à Sainte Mangouste, des contusions, des déboîtements d'épaule … et une suspension de 2 semaines pour les deux joueurs à l'origine de ce Capharnaüm qui pouvait être prolongée en cas de récidive.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, continua Olivier, si ça se reproduit le club peut nous rétrograder en équipe de réserve. Comme on est en quelque sorte en période d'essais depuis notre intégration en équipe première, il ne faut pas se faire remarquer _négativement_ par la presse. Moins on crée de scandales, plus on a de chance de rester au club. Les scandales sont réservés aux joueurs bons pour la retraite de toute manière, ils n'ont plus que ça pour exister dans notre univers.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Tu travailles au Ministère LE paradis des hypocrites, non ? Je cite « il faut que vous brillez par votre éloquence, votre retenue et vos bonnes manières quelque soit la situation » et blablabla et blablabla donc on doit apprendre à être aussi lisses et ennuyeux que tous tes collègues bureaucrates.

- Vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne les gars : s'il y a bien une chose par laquelle je dois briller en tant que Langue de Plomb c'est par mon _silence_, Adrian rie. Et pourquoi pas ce rouquin de Weasley, je sais qu'il y travaille pour l'avoir croiser plusieurs fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Percy est un bon choix mais soyons honnêtes, avoua Olivier en secouant tristement la tête, il n'est pas plus doué que nous en relations humaines. La preuve, il a laissé partir sa Serdaigle sans rien dire alors que de toute évidence elle attend qu'il vienne se faire pardonner.

- Woody voyons n'oublie pas de citer à quel point tu as donné de ta personne pour la convaincre en la laissant sangloter sur ton épaule et te supplier t'intervenir en tant que meilleur ami de Weasmoche, ricana Marcus sous le regard mi noir mi gêné d'Olivier. Et tout cela pour rien !

- Enfin bref, inutile de compter sur elle pour cause rupture. Donc on a dû chercher du côté du Troll des Cavernes et tu semblais le seul à avoir plus de la moitié d'un cerveau.

- Venant d'un Gryffondor au cerveau pas plus gros qu'une pointe de plume, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? répliqua Adrian en bon Serpentard.

- Le droit de ne pas te prendre mon poing sur ta tête, ça te convient ?

- On commence quand ? dit Adrian avec un enthousiasme feint.

Et c'est ainsi que commença cet entraînement pour le moins particulier. Après un début d'incendie provoqué par un échange de sorts entre l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor et celui de Serpentard, Adrian avait dû se résoudre à procéder à une 'interview' privée pour que l'un ne dénigre pas les propos de l'autre et que cela finisse une nouvelle fois par une bataille générale. Et _accessoirement_ pour garder son appartement intact.

Il avait ainsi appris que Flint et Olivier n'aimait, sur un point de vue personnel, ni parler de leur vie – ou plutôt leur absence de vie - sentimentale, ni de la relation qu'ils partageaient et d'un point de vue professionnel ils réagissaient assez mal lorsque l'on évoquait moqueusement leurs fautes.

Adrian avait aussi pu remarquer quels étaient les points faibles des deux joueurs : Olivier devenait nerveux, hystérique et colérique lorsque l'attitude du journaliste se faisait plus agressive et pressante alors que Marcus avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'emporter violemment sans signe préalable dès qu'il n'aimait pas le ton ou les insinuations du reporter, ce qui arrivait _trop_ souvent.

Adrian s'était successivement fait engueulé, critiqué, stupéfixé, roué de coups … Qui aurait cru qu'enseigner pouvait se révéler aussi dangereux ? Il avait eu presque honte du fait qu'à Poudlard il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer de la prof de divination et d'Hagrid.

Mandy le sauva d'une crise de nerf en transplanant dans le salon et parut surprise d'y trouver des « amis » d'Adrian. Après les salutations d'usages, elle demanda curieusement la raison « de la visite des deux nouvelles vedettes du Quidditch » - qui à ces mots gonflèrent la poitrine sous le reniflement méprisant d'Adrian (il aurait pu devenir professionnel lui aussi mais avait préféré servir son pays avec son cerveau plutôt qu'avec ses muscles !) - et celle pour laquelle ils étaient aussi débraillés.

Evidement, Olivier et Marcus n'avaient pas avoué la vérité à Mandy, bien au contraire. Leur raison officielle ? Ils s'étaient rendus dans un pub où ils avaient bu un peu plus que de raison et s'étaient trouvé mêlés dans une bagarre. Connaissant son aversion pour le transplanage et vu son état d'ébriété, ses « chevaliers servants » version sorcière avaient jugés préférable de le raccompagner puis lui avaient fait une potion de sobriété avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Adrian, toujours sous le sortilège de silence d'Olivier, ne put démentir et se défendre contre le regard noir de sa fiancée qui remerciait en pinçant ses lèvres comme McGonagall les deux jeunes hommes pour leur aide alors que ces derniers s'approchaient de la cheminée pour repartir.

Dès qu'elle le libérait – enfin si cela arriverait un jour - Adrian lui ferait entendre raison. Leurs contrats étaient très stricts concernant l'alcool : pas touche ! Des contrôles étaient régulièrement faits pour dépister tout écart de conduite. Pourquoi mettraient-ils leurs carrières en danger pour une chose aussi stupide ?

En tout cas, ils allaient lui payer cher leurs traîtrises.

Foi de Serpentard.


	8. Communication interespèces

**Titre:** Communications inter - espèces.  
**Entraîneur:** Pomme-violette  
**Disclaimer:** Univers et personnages empruntés à J. K. Rowling.  
**Equipe/Joueur(s):** Adrian Pucey, Mandy, OC  
**Catégorie:** Jeu de l'oie  
**Numéro de case:** 30  
**Intitulé de case:** "Le problème des moldus"  
**Rating:** K

**Note de l'auteur** : Un gros délire, tout simplement. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient des deux clubs de Quidditch qui se vouent une véritable haine ? J'ai essayé de retrouver l'info sur l'EHP mais impossible d'accéder au site.

**Résumé** : Adrian est convié au mariage de la marraine de Mandy. Des petits problèmes de communications apparaissent entre Adrian, Sang - pur, et les autres invités, Moldus.

Depuis toujours Adrian détestait les réunions de famille qu'il jugeait comme plus interminables et ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. A vrai dire, cet avis était fortement motivé par le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les membres de sa propre famille qui l'avait, à un moment où un autre de son enfance, traumatisé.

Il cauchemardait encore du jour où son horrible grand-mère l'avait menacé de couper son 'petit bout' d'un sort s'il jurait encore une fois devant elle, où de l'anniversaire de ses quatre ans où son oncle Wilfrid avait métamorphosé son gâteau à la forme de stade de Quidditch en saladier rempli de limaces sous prétexte qu'Adrian lui avait fait une grimace, où cette fois …

Alors Adrian était assez réticent à l'idée d'être coincé à une réunion de la famille de Mandy. Allez savoir avec quels genres de psychopathes elle partageait des liens de parentés ! De plus, à part Mandy, ses parents et Adrian il n'y aurait que des moldus.

Pas qu'il soit raciste hein ! Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'étudier les moldus et, après les quelques rumeurs qu'il avait entendus sur eux au Ministère, il appréhendait la première confrontation. Il parait qu'ils enferment des gens dans de minuscules boîtes noires où ils sont chassés par des tronponneuses !

Ainsi, c'est un Adrian légèrement anxieux et mécontent qui se rendit à la cérémonie puis à la réception du mariage de la marraine de Mandy. Avez-vous déjà remarqué que le temps s'écoule plus lentement lorsque l'on s'ennuie ?

Adrian en avait fait l'amère constatation lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé « placé » à côté des invités les plus âgés, tels que les centenaires Margaret et Albert Flinch réciproquement obnubilés par le bridge et les guerres mondiales ( est-ce ainsi que les moldus surnommaient les combats contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et si oui, comment avaient-ils été mis au courant ?) ou les plus avides de ragots, comme la Tante Kate ou Esther, la grand-mère de Mandy. Et cette « charmante » compagnie avait bien l'intention de le cuisiner en lui faisant passer un interrogatoire pour le moins énervant.

- C'est sérieux avec ma Mandy ? demanda la grand-mère maternelle de Mandy.

- Nous sommes ensembles depuis sept années, est-ce assez sérieux pour vous madame ?

- Quel age as-tu mon petit ? le questionna son mari.

- Un demi siècle de moins que toi papy, répondit sèchement Adrian que cet interrogatoire rendait nerveux et irritable.

- Tu as un emploi stable ? continua le vieux, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le fort caractère de son presque petit fils par alliance.

- Je travaille au Ministère de …

- … au Ministère c'est ça, dit nerveusement Mandy, il est fonctionnaire tout comme toi Tante Kate.

- Et que fait-il au Ministère, _chauffeur_ ? ricana le mari de la dite tante Kate.

- Je suis Langue de plomb, répondit naturellement Adrian avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

- Langue de Plomb, quel drôle de nom ! s'écria la grand-mère.

- C'est un surnom donné aux membres de son équipe par d'autres fonctionnaires à cause de leur mine renfrognée et leurs problèmes de communications, dit Mandy en fusillant du regard son petit ami pour le dissuader de protester.

- Tu ne dois sûrement pas travailler au Ministère de l'Education sinon j'aurais entendu parler de cette fameuse équipe.

- Avide de ragots comme vous l'êtes, je n'en doute pas.

- Et à quel ministère es tu rattaché?

- Mm aïe ! Commença Adrian avant de masser son pied endoloris par un coup de talon de Mandy.

- MI5 ! Ô mon dieu, mon arrière petit fils est un agent du MI5 ! jubila Margaret, pensant déjà à partager cette nouvelle avec ses amies, notamment avec Mrs Barish qui ventait –lourdement- à tous les mérites de son fils chirurgien.

- Adrian pourrait avoir des problèmes si ses supérieurs apprenaient qu'il vous a parlé de son métier, alors je vous en supplie ne répétez ceci à personne, supplia Mandy. J'ai votre parole ?

Tous acquiescèrent en ronchonnant, les doigts discrètement croisés derrière leur dos.

- Mais dis moi mon petit Adrian, quand as-tu l'intention d'épouser ma Mandy ?

- Grand-mère, ça ne te regarde pas ! s'indigna Mandy, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur son petit ami afin de guetter sa réaction.

Alors que Mandy et sa grand-mère se disputaient, Adrian palissait. Quand allait-il demander la main de la « charmante », « douce », « ravissante » arrière petite fille de Margaret ? Quand il aurait retrouvé son épouse moldue _et_ obtenu le divorce ? Et puis d'abord, l'arrière grand-mère n'avait pas dépeint un portrait très fidèle de Mandy – il suffisait de la voir au réveil pour savoir qu'elle était loin d'être aussi aimable !

Heureusement Fulvius Brocklehurst, le père de Mandy, était venu à son secours en lançant un sujet typiquement polémique en Angleterre : le sport. Les Britanniques étaient fiers d'avoir pour patrie la mère de sports parmi les plus célèbres au monde cependant, avec une population aussi hétéroclite, il n'était pas rare que des conflits apparaissent entre supporters de différents sports.

Ainsi, les jours de match dans les pubs ou comme ici dans une réception de mariage où l'alcool coulait tout autant à flot, il était assez commun de voir un fan de rugby se moquer des joueurs de football qui se tordait de douleur au sol de manière grotesque au moindre effleurement avec un adversaire contrairement aux rugbymen qui ne faisaient pas autant de chichis.

Inévitablement la divergence d'opinion tournait en bataille générale, alors que la patronne estimait mentalement le prix des dégâts causés par ses clients et par son mari au sang chaud qu'elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à raisonner.

Oubliés la classe et le flegme anglais, les joueurs de cricket n'hésitaient pas à relever leurs manches pour affronter les autres représentants des sports de battes : les supporters de baseball, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance d'octroyer la maternité de ce sport aux Etats-Unis. Enfin, Adrian n'était pas sûr d'avoir véritablement compris ces rivalités étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas les dits sports.

Mais les Britanniques sorciers pouvaient se révéler aussi fanatiques que leurs confrères hooligans moldus : allez dire à un supporter des Wigtown Wanderers (signes particuliers : robes rouges sang avec un coutelas d'argent sur la poitrine, équipe fondée par les fils d'un boucher) que son équipe n'est pas des plus marquante quand on est soi même un fan inconditionnel de l'équipe Falmouth Falcons ( signes particuliers : connus pour leur brutalité, devise "Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés.") sans finir à Sainte Mangouste !

Au moins, Fulvius sera le plus fervent et fidèle allié d'Adrian dans sa lutte contre les projets de mariage, c'était déjà ça de gagner.


End file.
